A Good Reason
by lovesreflections
Summary: Hermione is getting married. Ron doesn't want her to. If he can give her one good reason not to marry then she wont. But is he willing to tell her the truth. Complete, but please keep reviewing
1. The Argument

**Chapter One: The Argument.**  
  
"Give me one reason; just one good reason is all I'm asking for!" Hermione shouted to Ron.  
"He's a big dumb-ass git!" Ron shouted back.   
"That's not a good reason!"   
"If that's not, then I don't know what is!"   
"Fine! Then I'm going to marry him!"   
"NO YOUR NOT!!!!!!!" Ron Yelled forcefully. The thought of Hermione marrying was out of the question.   
"Ron, please." Hermione said calmly.   
"Please what? I will not let you marry that BASTARD!"   
"He's not a bastard! But, you know the deal; if any of the three of us has a really good reason why we shouldn't marry then we wont. So just give me a reason."   
"I've already given it to you!" Ron still believing he has given the best reasons why she shouldn't marry him.   
"The fact you think he's a bastard doesn't count! Why are you doing this?" Hermione said on the verge of tears.   
"I'm not doing anything! But I should ask you that. Why are you doing this?"   
"You think this is my fault?" She couldn't help the tears now.   
"You said yes didn't you!"   
"Yes! Because he asked and he will make me happy!"   
"So?!" Ron asked curiously.   
"I can't believe this! You don't care about any buddy but yourself. Why do you always get your way?"   
"I don't always get my way! If I got my way that Tom Everit would have been gone long ago!"  
"Well he's not gone and he's not leaving! So get use to it! I'm marrying him!" And with that Hermione finished the argument and stormed out of the room leaving Ron alone and confused.  
  
Hope you liked the first chapter. the second should be up soon. Please said me reviews( i want to know what people think)(even if you hate it)  



	2. Talking to the Third Musketeer

Chapter 2: Talking to the Third Musketeer  
"Really Harry she's gone mental!" Ron informed his best friend.  
"Why does it matter?" Harry replied even though he knew the answer.  
"It doesn't." Ron stated but he still couldn't fool Harry.  
"Yes it does. Admit it, you're jealous."  
"Of what? Tom? HA! That's got to be a joke why would I ever be jealous of  
Tom?" Ron said making himself laugh because the idea was absurd.  
"I don't know you tell me."  
Taking a deep breath Ron said softly, "Because I love her."  
"What was that?" Harry couldn't help smiling.  
"I LOVE HER! I LOVE HERMIONE!" Ron yelled. He admitted it, to Harry and to  
himself. "I always have! I knew that I did fourth year when I thought I  
would loose her to Krum. I love her."  
"So go do something about it." Harry was relieved his friend finally got a  
clue.  
"Your right! I still can give her a reason. I mean the wedding isn't till  
next week. I now have the best reason. She will have no choice but to call  
it off. Thanks Harry!" Ron said and left in the best mood.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat in Harry's flat playing chess. Hermione's mind was  
not on the game. Harry could tell she was thinking of Ron but wasn't going  
to talk about it till she mentioned it.  
"So...um...has anything interesting happen lately?" Hermione asked trying not  
to sound too eager.  
"No, not really," Harry answered carelessly.  
"Oh." Hermione said unhappily at Harry's words. "You haven't seen Ron  
lately?"  
"Hermione, if you want to know how he's doing just ask."  
"Ok, fine. How is he?" She was dying to know if Ron talked about their  
argument.  
"Good."  
"Good? Good? HE"S GOOD!" Hermione was getting annoyed. How dare Ron be good  
after an argument like that!  
"Yeah, good," Harry tried to hold back a smile. He knew that Hermione cared  
about Ron, more then friends should.  
"He didn't tell you about the fight we had?!" She was now mad at Harry.  
"No, he did. He's just use to you guys fighting." This wasn't the truth of  
course but Harry couldn't tell her how Ron really felt.  
"Well, I'm glad he's use to it! He should be use to it! I shouldn't care  
this much. We fight all the time, why shouldn't I be use to it?"  
"Because this time it's different" Harry informed Hermione.  
"How is it different?" She asked questionily, standing up out of anger.  
"You're getting married, of course it's different. Everything's going to  
change!"  
"It didn't when you and Ginny got married!"  
"Yes, that's because we were all friends."  
"Your right. Ron has never liked any guys I know. He's scared that I'm  
going to forget all about you guys. I won't, I promise. But why does he  
have to be so stupid about it. He even questioned why I'm marrying Tom! Can  
you believe that?"  
"Yes. Its Ron, Hermione come on. Think about it!"  
"What? He has no right to ask me why I'm marrying Tom."  
"Well, did you answer him?"  
"Of course. I told him that Tom asked me so I said yes. And he will make me  
happy. I should have said that I marrying him because I love him. Here I'll  
say it now, I love Ron!" Hermione gasped and clapped her hands to her  
mouth.  
"What did you say?" Harry stood up and looked straight at her, a huge smile  
crept on his face.  
"I love Tom," Hermione tried to take back what she just said.  
"No, you said you love Ron. Ron not Tom!"  
"No, I didn't."  
"Yes, you did."  
"Ok I did. But by accident, I didn't mean it!" Hermione said now so  
confused about her feelings. How could she let that slip!  
Harry was smiling. He knew Hermione loved Ron, but she wasn't going to wait  
for ever. That's why she said yes to Tom. He could make her happy. But she  
and Ron belonged together. Harry could only hope that Ron wouldn't screw  
his last chance up.  
"Um...I better get going...I...um...have to meet Tom or something. You know the  
wedding in a couple of days. I'll see you later. Sorry Harry." She left  
still unable to believe what she was truly feeling.  
  
Thanks for your reveiws. Please keep posting them. I really want to know what everyone thinks.   



	3. Fighting with Reason

** Chapter 3: Fighting with Reason**  
  
Hermione sat in the Bride's room. No one else was there the dress rehearsal  
didn't start for another hour. She couldn't think about anything or anybody  
but Ron. She loved him. It didn't slip by accident, she meant it. Why did  
he have to be such an idiot? All he needed was one reason to get her out of  
this mess. "He doesn't love me!" She said quietly.  
"Then why are you marrying him!"  
"Oh God!" She jumped and turned around. A tall red head man stood in the  
door way. He could only gaze at her. "Ron, you scared me." She finished as  
she caught her breath.  
"Sorry. I didn't mean too! I mean I wanted to talk to you and see you. But  
I didn't want to scare you." He seemed nervous. Hermione had no idea why.  
"No, its ok. I was...uh...just thinking about something." She couldn't look at  
him she stood with her hands on a chair.  
"Yeah, nervous bride should get a couple of moments to herself."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
They seemed distant not only because they were on opposite sides of the  
room but their tone of voice. Both seemed awkward and formal, which never  
happened in their relationship (unless you count their fight in fourth  
year).  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione said trying to break the silence.  
"The rehearsal," Ron replied confused.  
"No, I know that but that doesn't start for an hour."  
"Well, I already said, I needed to talk to you."  
"Oh, right."  
"Yeah." Silence followed Ron's word.  
"So...uh...what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Oh, well see it's about...um...you?"  
"What about me?"  
"Hermione, you can't possible go through with this wedding."  
"What?!" Hermione couldn't believe that she actually thought Ron was going  
to tell her that he loved her. That was the final straw. Hermione's heart  
gave up. At least Tom didn't hurt her as much as Ron did.  
"You heard me." Ron said trying to stay calm.  
"Ron, do you really want to start this again?"  
"YES! If starting this stops you from marrying HIM then I'm bloody well  
starting this!"  
"No, I finished this fight. You can't start it up again once someone  
finished it!"  
"YES, YOU CAN!"  
"NO, YOU CAN'T"  
"Did you know that one in every three marriages end in divorce?"  
"WHAT!" Now she was pissed. He was recalling the same argument they had  
only a few days ago, the one that proved he didn't love her. The man she  
loved was hurting her more then he would ever know.  
"THAT'S IT! YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME TO TELL ME THAT!! RON I DON'T HAVE  
TIME FOR THIS!" She yelled and started to leave.  
"Hermione that's not it. I wanted to say something else but that came out.  
Look I finally figured out a reason! I"  
"I DON'T CARE!" Hermione cut him off. "NO MORE REASONS! THE DEAL'S OFF! I  
DON'T KNOW WHY WE MADE A DEAL IN THE FIRST PLACE!!"  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Ron bellowed.  
"YES, I CAN! In fact I think I JUST DID!" Hermione said back with a lot of  
attitude.  
"BUT I HAVE A REASON!" Ron tried to argue so she would hear him out.  
"I DON'T CARE! I'M GETTING MARRIED TO TOM! HE WILL MAKE ME HAPPY, NOT  
CRAZY, HAPPY! HE TREATS ME WELL! THAT'S MORE REASONS THEN I NEED! Look I  
want you to be part of the wedding but you BETTER NOT mess it up!" Tears  
were running down her face as she screamed at him. Ron did this to her. And  
he hated himself for it.  
"Hermione please. I'M SORRY! FOR EVERYTHING! Don't you get why I did all  
that?! Hermione please don't go!" Ron pleaded with her. She was still  
leaving. He held out a closed fist, an object was clenched in it." HERMIONE  
I LOVE YOU!"  
"DON'T DO THIS! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU WILL SAY ANYTHING TO STOP ME  
FROM MARRYING! BUT I'M SO SICK AND TIRED OF ALL YOUR BULL SHIT!" She broke  
down and left the room. She didn't want Ron to hurt her any more. She did  
not realize he was being sincere.  
He lowered his head ashamed how poor and stupid he was. And opened his hand  
to reveal a wooden ring carved from the Whomping Willow, with an  
inscription on it.  
  
Please keep reading and write reviews. The next chapter might take longer but should be up soon. PLEASE WRITE MORE REVIEWS! I really want to know what everyone thinks.  



	4. Realizing the Truth

** Chapter 4: Realizing the Truth**   
  
"He's not coming, is he?" Hermione stared at her reflection. Standing there in her wedding dress she felt alone.  
  
"He's not here yet. But I'm sure he'll come. No way will he actually miss this and not do anything to stop you." Ginny replied like nothing was wrong.   
  
"I thought the Maid of Honor was suppose to calm the bride down and tell them they're making the right decision." Hermione said with a smile a little smile.   
  
"Well yes. But its not you stopping you from the marriage, its going to be Ron. I swear if he doesn't come I'll disown him as a brother."   
  
"I guess you'll have one less brother. He's not coming. I told him not to."   
  
"Like that would stop him."   
  
Hermione turned to look at Ginny. "It will. I told him he better not mess this up for me and...um... that... um...Tom was better than him." She finished very quickly. Tears were starting to fill her eyes. But Ginny looked shocked.   
  
"HERMIONE GRANGER! HOW COULD YOU?! You know how he gets! Even if you didn't love him he's still one of your best friends! When did you say this? Is that why he wasn't here last night?" Ginny was so upset with Hermione. She never thought that someone who was the smartest girl at Hogwarts could be that stupid!   
  
"Yeah, last night right before the rehearsal. He said he needed to talk to me and then we got into a huge fight about my marriage again. He said everything to stop me, even told me he loved me!" It took Hermione a minute before she realized what she said. "Oh God! He meant it! He REALLY loves me! It's wasn't bullshit....WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" She started hitting Ginny she was so mad at her.   
  
"We thought you knew!" Ginny replied smiling getting out of Hermione's reach.   
  
"WE?!?!"   
  
"DON"T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!" Ginny replied smiling even bigger. "How could you not believe him when he told you?!"   
  
"I don't know! I'm such an idiot!"   
  
"Yeah you are! Hermione? Don't take this the wrong way but...what the hell are you still doing here?!"   
  
"I don't know! Do me a favor...take care of canceling the wedding for me. Thanks." And before Ginny could answer Hermione got out her wand and apparated.  
  
Sorry its so short. Please send more reveiws, they really help. And i like to know what everyone thinks. (if the spacing still isnt enough tell me)  



	5. Can't Stop the Feeling

** Chapter 5: Can't Stop the Feeling**   
  
Even though Ron did not live with his parents, he sometimes came back to use their Quidditch pitch. When ever he needed to calm down or think he fly around on his broom.   
  
A witch appeared on the ground with a soft pop. But Ron didn't take any notice. Hermione looked around to see where Ron was. She gazed up and saw him flying only twenty feet above her. She lifted her wand and let out red sparks up towards Ron.   
  
"What the hell?" he turned his broom and started zooming down to where the sparks came from. He realized who it was before he hit the ground making him crash because he was so shocked to see her. She ran towards him trying to help him up. He stumbled backwards getting out of her grasp.  
  
"Hermione? What do you think you're doing" Ron asked confused and worried that something was wrong.  
  
"This." Hermione said taking a step forward, grabbed Ron's head, pulled it down to her level, and then touched his lips to hers. A huge rush fell over both of them, especially Ron. He felt confused, worried about Hermione's sanity. But as the kiss deepened Ron's feelings about her sanity washed away. The two of them felt nothing but love for the other. After a couple of minutes Ron pulled away.   
  
"Ron, what's the matter?" Hermione asked worried that she did something wrong.   
  
"Nothing" Ron replied confused at him self for stepping back.   
  
"Then why did you pull away?"   
  
"I...uh..." Ron couldn't find words. He loved Hermione but didn't know how she felt about him. Did she love him? Did she call off her wedding? Did Tom call off the wedding and Hermione needed a rebound? Or was she still getting married to Tom and needed one last fling before she returned to him? If the answer to the last question was yes Ron wouldn't be it. As much as he loved her he had feelings too and didn't want her to them. "Um...where's Tom?"  
  
"What?" Hermione said in confusion. Why would Ron ask her that? Didn't he love her to? Maybe Ginny lied. Did Hermione make a mistake? She just left a great guy at the alter for the guy of her dreams. The only problem was she didn't know if she was the girl of his dreams.   
  
"Well, I was just wondering if I should say congratulations yet." Ron said trying not to with any emotion, even though it was killing him inside.  
  
"Ron what are you talking about?!" Hermione replied now mad that he broke the kiss then confusing her.   
  
"I'm talking about you and Tom! I was just wondering if you said your I dos yet or is he waiting for you to get your last kiss from another guy out of the way!" Ron started to yell. Hermione wished she could kiss him to make him shut up but thought better of it. But she had to say something.  
  
"Wait, you think I came here to get my last kiss before I get married?" She said with a laugh.   
  
"YES!" Why was she doing this to him? Didn't she realize she was pulling out his heart and stomping on it!   
  
"Are you mad?!" Hermione asked with a smile. Ron looked at her like she was the one who was insane.   
  
"WHAT?!"   
  
"That's why you pulled away right? You think I'm still getting married."   
  
"Well, yeah. I don't normally have best friends aporated in a wedding dress in less they were getting married."   
  
"Yes. But did you ever think that she might have left before she walked down the aisle because she realized she was being an idiot that loved someone else she couldn't live without?"   
  
"Really?" Ron asked with a smile creeping on his face.   
  
"Really!" Hermione said, tears of joy filled her eyes. Both Ron and Hermione started closing in the gap between them that seemed to have grown bigger over the course of their "discussion."   
  
"You actually left him at the altar." He said laughing at her.  
  
"Ron, don't push it." She threaten but still smiled.   
  
"What? So...Who is this guy you left him for anyway? Tall? Red Haired? Bloody handsome? Perfect guy?" Ron asked to ease his desire of running up and kissing her.   
  
"Actually he's kind of a dumb ass." The space now closed they were only inches apart. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck.   
  
"Do you mind?"   
  
"Not one bit."   
  
"That's good." Ron said as he smiled and touched his nose to hers. She started standing on her toes. "Hermione wait."   
  
"What?" Now she was getting mad. All she wanted to do was kiss him and he wouldn't let her.   
  
"I just wanted to do this right." He got down on his knee, reached in his pocket, and pulled out the wooden ring.  
  
"Oh my God" Hermione put her hand to her mouth, she was shocked. Tears ran down her face. No feeling could ever explain how wonderful she felt. She loved him with all her heart. And he loved her.   
  
"Hermione Granger. I can't image my life without you. Will you marry me?"   
  
"Yes!!" She said in between tears. Ron beamed, his smile glowed. He stood up, took his eyes off hers to look at her ring finger, and placed the ring on it. She smiled at him before turning back to her fingerer. The inscription read "A perfect love (filled with a lot of arguments)" Hermione shocked her head then gazed back to her love.   
  
"Funny." She smirked to him.   
  
"I thought so." He bent down and kissed her. Now it was unstoppable. At least Hermione thought until Ron broke apart again.   
  
"What now?" Hermione wined   
  
"I never did give you a 'good' reason" He answered.   
  
"Do you have one?"   
  
"Only that I love you."   
  
"Now that's a good reason." And with that the two went on kissing (with none of Ron's interruptions). 


End file.
